Prim's Games
by 74hgpeetakatniss
Summary: Prim was reaped, but Katniss does not take her place. Peeta and Prim go in the games together, and Peeta is determined to keep her alive. What will there journey be like and how will Peeta and Prim use there talents to make sure Prim survives? Not a Peeta and Prim romance story. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!
1. Primrose Everdeen!

Today is my first reaping. My name is in there only once so everything should be okay. However, there's still a chance Katniss or I will die soon. I'm not doubting Katniss being able to survive those games, I know she could win, but I have to prepare myself for the worse, even if her chance of dying in the games is just as likely as me being reaped.

Katniss and I walk to the square, and I am extremely nervous. I suddenly stop walking and Katniss kneels down in front of me so we are now eye level to each other. "Prim, shh, it's okay they're just gonna prick your finger to get a sample of your blood. It barely hurts. I want you to go find your way to the little kids after you sign-in. After the reaping make your way to go find mom. It's going to be okay Prim, I promise."

I register than walk over to the back where all the 12 year olds are lined up. I see my friends from school, but know one is talking. They're all very serious. The mayor, , District 12's only living victor, Haymitch Abernathy, and Effie Trinket, the District 12 escort, are all up on the temporary stage. We watched the Treaty of Treason and a lot of things were said, however I didn't listen to any of it because I was too worried that my name will be chosen. I don't want to die in the arena.

"Ladies, first!" I do hear that part because I know its possible that Effie will pull my name out. She holds her wig while walking over to the glass ball. She puts her hand in and pulls out one single slip of paper.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

No. My name was in there was once and out of the thousands of slips mine was chosen. How? I know I better start making my way up to the stage because people are starting to stare. I don't even dare look at Katniss right now. She is probably going in hysterics and is about to volunteer to take my place or she is not even clearly realizing whats happening due to shock. I don't want to see her have to go through this.

I'm walking up the steps to the stage when I hear it. "Prim. No! Prim. I volunteer. I volunteer as tribute! Katniss screams. I turn around and stop walking, waiting to be given instructions on what to have happen.


	2. Peeta MellarkJustice Building

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games! Suzanne Collins does. This message also is for chapter 1 too!**

"Oh! I forgot to say, but this year no volunteers are allowed. President Snow thought the audience would like this year. I'm sorry. So, that being said, Primrose Everdeen will be our female tribute for district 12!" Effie exclaims.

"What an exciting day! Now for the boys!" Effie walks over to the glass bowl and picks a name.

"Peeta Mellark" I think I know this boy. He's the bakers son. The baker really likes me, so the odds aren't in his favor today with me and his son being reaped. I look over to Katniss and spot Gale trying to calm her. Then I see Peeta, as shocked as ever, is making his way up to the stage. Katniss turns to look at him and now looks even more horrified. Great. Just what she needs. I wonder though, how could she possibly know Peeta. He's a merchant. Not a seam boy.

When Peeta is finally on the stage we are ordered to take shake hands. I can see it in his eyes. I know he knows who Katniss is. Noow, this is going to bother me a lot. It's all I will be able to think about. It's not like I could ask Katniss when I say my final goodbye to her at the JusticeBuilding. So, that leaves me one choice. I'll have to ask Peeta.

The next hour I will be in the JusticeBuilding saying my last goodbye's to family and friends. There is no way I will be able to make it back. I'm only a tiny 12 year old who's afraid to go in the woods.

Katniss and my mom are the first to come in. Katniss comes running over, my mother shortly behind. "Oh, prim, I'm so so sorry. I love you so much." Katniss says while obviously trying to hold back her tears. I don't know what to say because I'm not gonna lie and say I'll make it home.

"Prim, you know, you do actually have a chance." She suggests. "Yah, right. I'm a tiny 12 year old who can't defend herself against anyone. I can't even kill a squirrel because I'd feel bad after and try to keep it alive." I exclaim.

"Prim, listen. You're cute enough to get sponsors and everyone we know automatically loves you. Maybe there might even be someone who you can be allies with. And you know how to take care of any injuries. When you are training before the games, make sure you go to edible plants station. And only eat what you are positive is safe. I know Peeta will try to win so it's likely he will get Haymitch to help you as well. Don't ever be afraid to ask questions either okay?" She asks. "Thanks, Katniss. I do feel a little more confident now." I say and try to put a small smile on my face. She pulls me in for a big hug and then a peacekeeper knocks on the door to tell us our time is almost up.

My mom than gives me a hug and says, "Oh, Prim. I love you so so much and I don't want you to ever forget that. She releases the hug and then the peacekeepers drag them out. The last thing I hear is Katniss yell, "I love you, little duck!" Then the door closes.

Less than a minute later, the Hawthornes come in. They say goodbye and Hazelle says she loves me. I even get a small kiss on the cheek by Rory! Posy starts crying as Hazelle tries to explain to her I might not be coming back.

My last visitor is the baker. The only thing he says is good luck, and these are for you. In the bag there is a luxury I would never be able to afford. I say thank you and he just sits there in silence until the peacekeepers tell him to leave.


	3. Tribute Train

**Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games**

I am brought to the tribute train by peacekeepers where I see Peeta sitting there. He smiles at me and motions for me to take the seat next to me. It was pretty obvious he was crying too. We sit ther for almost ten minutes, but I just can't wait any longer. I have to ask him.

"Do you know my sister, Katniss?" I ask while he looks like he is thinking about how to answer.

"Um, uh, yah. She's in my grade at school." He tells me. Is it just me, or is he turning a little pink?

"Okay. At the reaping she seemed a little more disappointed when your name was called." I try to explain.

"I'm sure she was just disappointed that you're in the games, but don't worry, you'll win these games. I'm sure of it." He said and then gave me a small smile. I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or not, but something about him made me believe he was telling the truth. Of course, I don't see how it's possible for me to win, and anyways, why did he even want me to win? This is weird.

Before I'm able to ask him anything else Effie comes in. "Peeta, your chamber is number 4, and Primrose, yours is number 5. Dinner is in one hour. Do not be late!" She says in her capitol accent.

I get up to leave when Peeta says something, "Prim, if you need anything, I'm here." He says with a smile. I just nod and say goodbye. Why is he being so nice to me? Doesn't he have to kill me in a week? Whatever, I mean, I mine as well be on his good side for as long as possible. And anyways, I still have questions about him and Katniss. Are they dating? No, he's a merchant boy and we're from the Seam.

I decide to take a shower. It's full of so many confusing buttons. I'm in there for about 20 minutes trying to figure out which button gives you shampoo. When I get out there is an outfit layed out for me. I put it on and sit on my bed. What am I going to do for another 40 minutes?

I finally decide to walk down to Peeta's room. I knock on his door. "Effie, I'll be there in 5 minutes." That was pretty funny. Now is my perfect time for a prank. "Peeta, hurry up now. Don't keep us waiting!" I try to say in my best capitol voice. I hear his footsteps coming towards me. He opens the door and -oh my god he's shirtless- says, "Haha, Primrose. Very funny. So what's up?" I giggle.

"Um, well, you know how you said if I need anything…" I say. "Yup. What do you need Primrose?"

"First of all, please don't call me Primrose. I like Prim. And second of all, can you please tell me."

"Tell you what?" he asks.

"You're a good liar, Mellark, but not that good. What is it about you and my sister. I know you're not dating because you're a merchant but I just can not figure out what your connection is if that's what you want to call it." I tell him.

"Well, how about you come in to my room so we can talk. Okay?"

"Fine" I answer.

"Do you know if your sister has a, ah, crush, on me?" he asks. What! I think he has a crush on my sister!

"Why, do you?" I ask, still in disbelief. He just nods his head slightly. Oh.

"My sister never said anything about you. The only boy she ever talks about is Gale because they are best friends. But they don't date each other." I tell him.

"Okay. It's about time for dinner so we should get going now." He tells me.

**Did you like it? Reviews would be awesome! If any of you wrote a fanfic with Katniss and Peeta as many characters and its an AU, could you let me know the name of it? Thanks :) **


	4. Tribute Train Part 2

**Hey guys sorry the chapters are pretty short. I don't know if I will be making them any longer, but I plan on updating daily! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins does.**

We eat our dinner without Haymitch. Effie said he was taking a nap. Me and Peeta have a delicious meal. We both have green faces because we aren't used to meals like this. Effie finally tells us it's time to watch the recaps of the reapings. Yes! I've been waiting to see who my opponents will be. I wonder if anyone of them are like 12 or 13.

District 1, 2 and 4 are careers. Only 3 of them make an impression. Glimmer, from 1, is gorgeous. She has curly blond hair and is probably 17 or 18. Then there is Clove from 2. She's probably the same age but looks very intimidating. Cato, who is her district partner, is definitely 18 and is very strong. District 5 has a girl who's name is Finch, she has a fox face. She also looks very smart. I wouldn't be surprised if she gets to the top 5. District 11 has a boy named Thresh, and is also a physical wonder. Then there is Rue. I definitely want her as an ally. She looks like me if you don't count the part of her having darker skin, and her hair is not at all the same. Katniss is probably relieved there is someone who is 12 in the games with me. Just when we saw her Peeta looked at me. He must see I want her as my ally.

When they get to district 12, it shows Katniss trying to volunteer. It also shows Peeta's reaction during all this in a little corner, even before his name was picked. I look at him and he starts blushing more than I've ever seen someone blush before. He was deep red. He was freaking out from the moment my name was picked. Wait. Are those tears? Omg he really does! I wish I could see what Katniss thinks of all this.

Haymitch walks in obviously drunk and says, "Did I miss dinner?"

Then, before we can answer, he vomits all over the place. Effie decides this would be a good time to leave. So me and Peeta are just standing there when Haymitch says, "smells bad." We both just nod.

"Prim, you can just leave now if you want. I can take care of him." Peeta says, of course he doesn't want to be doing this, but is just being polite.

"Peeta, I know you don't want to be doing this, and so I don't feel right just leaving you here. I'll help. Anyways, I have more questions."

"Oh, Primrose" He says while shaking his head. "Prim." I correct him.

We both just carry him into his bathroom and take his shirt off to rinse his chest. We leave his underwear on because we don't want to have to deal with whatever is under there. Then we change him into his pajamas. We put him in his bed and just leave.

"Okay so who's room do you wanna hangout in because I have some questions for you mister." I ask him.

"Well, miss, I don't care. Either way is good for me." Peeta tells me.

"How about you come to mine then." I tell him. He just nods and follows me to my room. I gesture for him to take a seat at one of the chairs. I take the one across from him.

"So, what's your plan for the arena?" I ask him.

"Well, I, uh, was hoping we could be allies. And I'm guessing you'd like to ask the girl from district 11 to be an ally too." He answers

"Yah, I'd be okay with that. But, why would you want two be allies with two 12 year old girls?"

"Well, I already told you. You are going home, and I need to protect you." He tells me. I don't get why he'd even want that. I mean, doesn't he want to win?

"Why, Peeta? Don't you want to live? You don't even know me! You have a little crush on my sister that you won't see again if I come home, so what's the point?" I think this is the first time I talked to someone the way I just did to Peeta. I guess it sounded kind of rude too. Now I feel bad.

"Prim, you don't understand. I loved you're sister since we were five. I never worked up the courage though to talk to her. And I know if I win, I'd feel guilty because I could of done something to keep the one person in the world she absolutely loves alive." The only thing I could possibly think to say is, "Oh".

It took a few minutes of thinking, but I finally came up with an idea.

"Peeta, what if we could both win." I tell him.

"Of course that would be ideal, but I don't think anything would change the Capitol's minds to have 2 victors." He tries telling me.

"But I have an idea. A good one." I say with a sneaky smile.

"And…" he says.

"Okay, so we have interviews with Caesar. I can talk about my fathers death and explain I never really had a father figure in my life. You can confess your love for Katniss. Then, in the games, you can act like my father and the audience will think it's so sweet. And, whenever we're in public we need to make it look like I look up to you. But we will need more than that. So, do you have an ideas?" I ask.

"You're genius. We'll have to talk to Haymitch about this. Maybe we can get him to sober up enough to help us. But, we'll have to prove to him we have a chance of winning, and anyways, you're super cute so no one can say no to you. It's impossible." He says with a grin. I just chuckle.

**Hey guys! Please review and if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters PLEASE tell me! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So I'm not gonna be able to update for probably a week at the most. I'm going on vacation and won't have access to a laptop. This chapter will be very short and I'm gonna be skipping the rest of the ride on the tribute train cuz I have writers block for that! And do you have any ideas for the upcoming chapeter?**

Effie escorted us to the twelfth floor of the training center which will be our home for the next week. She tells us that we have a big, big, big day today. I guess we are meeting our stylist so they can prepare us for the chariot rides tonight. Each district needs to represent what there district is known for. So, in my case I need to represent coalmining. We will probably be in the usual coal miners outfit.

We finally are given to our prep team. They get like all the hair off my body with wax. I think it hurts a lot, but try to keep my cool because I don't want them to think I'm weak. However, my appearance probably gives that away. A tiny 12.

My prep team leaves and then they call my stylist to say he can come now. I overheard them and they said they got me to look like human now. But I don't care. I know they really like me so that's all that really matters to me. They were constantly telling me how cut I am. Then my stylist enters right in.

"Hello, Primrose. My name is Cinna. I will be your stylist." I smile and shake his hand. Cinna appears to be pretty normal. Well, at least for what Capitol people look like. He's just wearing black and then gold eyeliner.

"Well, looks like District 12 has a little cutie this year!" Again, I just smile.

"Now, what I was thinking for an outfit would be something that would look better on a 16 year old, but I guess I could make it work." He explains.

"You're not afraid of fire are you?" He asks with a michevious grin. I just hesitantly shake my head, because I remember Haymitch to let the stylists do whatever they want. I really hope he's right.

"Ah, good! Now aren't you a brave little girl! Portia, Peeta's stylist, and I decided that we will give you capes that will be on fire! Now don't worry because it will be perfectly safe. The fire isn't real." He explains. I wonder what Peeta thinks of this.

**Please REVIEW! So, 3 things. 1. If you know of any good fanfics of katniss/peeta that are AU PLEASE let me know! 2. Any ideas for upcoming chapters? 3. Again, sorry but I probably won't update for another week at the most. Review! :) **


	6. Chariot Parade

**Sorry for the long wait I've been really busy. But…. I have and idea. I saw another author do this and it was pretty cool. For the next chapters length, it will depend on how many reviews I get. **

**1 Review= 200 words 2 Reviews= 400 words 3 Reviews= 600 words **

**And then it goes on and on and on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games but I wish I did!**

We hop on our chariot and will wait until District 10 starts going to set our capes on fire! I try to get a peak of the District 11 girl because I think she is 12, like me. Her district partner is quite big. She turned around and started giggling and so I look over at Peeta and he is too. Then he whispers, "You look horrified of the District 11 male tribute".

"I do not!" I said and lightly slapped him. He just chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright kids, heads high and don't forget to smile!" Cinna said while he lit us. We just nodded. "Oh, and one more thing. Hold hands"

I took Peeta's hand in mine, and then we were off! It was amazing. Everyone was screaming my name and throwing roses at us. I even started blowing kisses. The audience was going crazy! All I could hear was, "Primrose! Primrose!" I was thrilled. Hey, who knows, I might be able to get some sponsors using my cuteness.

When the parade ended all tributes were circled up in there chariots in front of Snow's mansion. They first looked at Peeta and gave him a nasty look then they looked at me and there jaw dropped. It must be my eyes that no one can say no to! I guess those will be my secret weapon in the games!

**Sorry for the super short chapter! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. So that deal I made with you will only happen in that chapter! Thank you ****_hungergameslover1998_****, ****_Theboyfrom3, _****and, ****_egel-0507! _****This chapter will be the training center!**

Peeta and I walk over to where Atala is standing and explaining each session. She explains each station and then tells us to go wherever we want. "Peeta" I whisper. He turns so he is facing me. I motion my hands for him to kneel down. Then I whisper something in his ear.

"I'm gonna use my cuteness to get the tributes to like me. People are constantly telling me its impossible to say no to me, so maybe it will work on them too!" I say. He just laughs and says okay.

I walk over to a girl from District 1. "Hi. My name is Primrose. Can you teach me how to do that?" I ask with a big smile on my face. "Of course, little girl. You're so cute!" She says and tickles me. I just giggle and shrug. I get to learn how to use a sword out of this and I tricked a girl in to liking me. "You're really pretty!" I say to get her to like me more.

"Ah, thank you. You're really sweet." She says back. "Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" She asks.

"Of course! Who else will I get to meet?" I ask.

"Here, I'll introduce you to them now. They will love you!"

"Cato, Clove, Marvel! This is Primrose. She will be eating lunch with us today. She's really sweet. Prim, this is Clove, Marvel, and Cato!" She said pointing to each of them.

"Hi, everyone! My name is Primrose! Can I eat lunch with you today?" I ask.

"Of course, you can! Would you like to be allies in the arena?" The big boy from District 2 asked.

"Really! Yes I want to! That means I'll get to be with Glimmer, right?" I asked.

"You bet so!" He answered. I ran up to give him a hug. He spun me in the air and then put me down.

"You guys are the best!" I say and put a big smile on my face.

"Oh yah we are!" He says back.

"Primrose, you can choose two people you'd like to sit next to." Glimmer says.

"Well, of course I want to sit next to the girls! I don't even have a boyfriend because boys have cooties! Sorry Marvelous and Cato." I say. Of course I don't actually think guys have cooties but I have to say it if I want them to think I'm super cute. They all just start laughing though after I say that.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"Actually Sweetie, his name is Marvel" Glimmer says.

"Oh! Well, I bet he's marvelous!" I say smiling.

"Uh, not really!" Clove answers.

"AM TOO!" Marvel says.

"Ugh, whatever!" Clove replies. I just shrug my shoulders.

We eat our lunch and then do more training. I actually get to learn to use every weapon. I, believe it or not, have pretty good aim with a bow and arrow. Katniss would be proud. After training we just go back to floor 12 of the building. Before I know it, I'm back downstairs again in training. Today though, I have a plan. A plan to get out of the career pack, but for them to still not want to kill me.

I use my time when Atala is speaking to my advantage. That is when I am going to be making my fake tears come washing out of my eyes! Atala just finished talking, and right… now I am letting them drip.

"Glimmer! I have t-terrible news!" I say and run in to a hug.

"Oh, sweetie, what's the matter?" She says. Wait? Is that tears I feel dripping on my head? Ew! Glimmer tears are on my head!

"M-my m-mentor said I c-can't have y-you as allies!" I explain.

"What? Why?" Glimmer asks.

"He said he doesn't trust you with me and that he wants me with my district partner. I told him you were all very nice and he just said that he didn't care how nice you were. I didn't talk to him since then because I was so angry at him. I even threw a plate at him." I say the last part with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Cutie!" Glimmer says.

"But he won't see us during training, so if it's okay with you, I will still hang out with you until the Games begin!" I say and give them my puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can!" Glimmer says right away.

Perfect. My plan went just perfectly. It was even better than perfect because I even got her to cry! I might even be able to win this thing!

**Hey! It's gonna be more than a week until I update! And check out my new stoy, We'll make this work! Katniss and Peeta's parents get married and on that day Katniss and Peeta find out they're pregnant! Awkward!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so so so sorry for not updating! I've been really busy with my story called, We'll Always Be Together! It's a Katniss and Peeta AU, where they are best friends since they were 5, and each chapter is a differet age! Anyways, here's Chapter 8!**

So, this afternoon we have our private training sessions with the gamemakers. Everyone already took there turn except for the pair from 11 and my district. I decide, well, why don't I go over and talk to her. I mean, I keep on seeing her look over at me.

"Hi. My name is Prim." I say with a smile.

"Hi Prim! My name is Rue, are you 12 too?" She asks. I nod my head and give her a smile.

"Do you want to be allies?" I ask. She nods her head eagerly.

"We may be only 12, but I think we've actually got a chance at winning this thing." Rue says. I look at her hesitantly.

"You might, but I'm as weak as a flower. My only skill is healing." I say with a shrug.

"You might think that, but I saw you with the careers, and they won't be able to kill you to save there life. Literally!" She said with a giggle.

"Well, I hope you're right! I say and then her name is called. Me, Peeta and Thresh are just sitting there in an awkward silence, until Thresh speaks up.

"She's right, you know. Everyone knows you'll win. Know one else even stands a chance. Your mentor will have _too_ many sponsors wanting to help you. Seriously." Did he just say that No oneelse stands a chance? He's like 200 pounds larger than me! Wow, I must be really cute! Finally they call my name. I know exactly what I'm gonna do!

I'm surprised when I walk in to see every pair of eyes on me. You'd think they'd be boredwith watching all those tributes, I mean, at least half of the tributes don't have any kind of skill, like me. So, I start with looking at the gamemakers with my puppy dog eyes, and I tell them everything I like. I make sure to use lots of enthusiasm and motions with my hands. Then I start telling them a story of when I got Lady. I make sure to add funny moments to get them to laugh, and I giggle along. Now, I start with compliments and how much I admirethem. They are in love with me! So, I think I mastered this!

I go back to the twelfth floor and see Haymitch, effie, and Cinna, sitting there talking. "Hey guys! Guess what! I think they loved me! The whole time, they were laughing, and smiling, and they didn't even bother to eat a pig that was ordered when it came. I truly think I was the only person who noticed it was there actually! I talked to Rue before, and we decided to be allies! Also, did I tell you about the Glimmer story? Well, onthe first day of training I went up to her and complimented her a lot, gave her my puppy dog eyes, and she fell in love with me! So did all the other careers too! They asked me to become there allies, so I said yes, but on the second day, I put on a little show, and started crying and telling them you did not want me to be allies with them, but they still let me hang out with them! Oh, and guess what Thresh told me! He said that he is positive I will win, and that no one can even kill me to savee there life. Literally! Isn't this amazing!"

"Hold on there... All you did was _talk _to the gamemakers? I think that's hilarious. And how a big boy said you, a tiny little girl, is sure to win! Oh, and the trick you played on the careers! Wow, sweetheart, but I actually might be bringing home a 12 year old victor this year!" He says and actually gives me a hug. Haymitch, giving me a hug! Wow! Then Peeta enters the room and stands frozen in place, mouth wide open, and then starts laughing like crazy!

We all sit down to get our training scores. I have absolutely no idea what mine will be. I don't believe it will be higher than a 7, or lower than a 5 though. It starting to show scores, and I see that my new ally, Rue, got a 7! I squeal in excitement. Then Peeta's score comes on. He got an 8! Hmm... I wonder what he did to impress them. Then they show a picture of me, and it shows that I got a...

**KPOV**

Today I try spending most of the day in the woods alone. Gale told me he would meet me at the square to see the traing scoresand interviews. I wish this would have never happened to her. There is no chance for her to come home though. I can't believe I will never see my baby sister again. I don't shoot anything, just let out my anger at the Capitol.

I am now standing at the square, looking for Gale. I finally see him, and he see's me. So, I walk over to him, and neither of us say a word. We just stand there waiting for the scores. The boy from 2, got a 10, along with the girl from 2. Surprisingly, little Rue comes up with a 7. She reminds me of Prim in a lot of ways. I wonder if they will be allies in the arena. My thoughts come to an end when I see Peeta come up with an 8! Wow, that's really ggod for District 12!

Finally, there is a picture of my little duck. Wait...What?! Everyone in District 12 is going insane! My little Prim, got a 12! This is crazy! I've never seen a person get a 12 before! This is Hunger Games History! And Prim bheing only 12, probably the smallest tribute! I am just wondering what my smart little duck did!

The interviews start with a pretty girl named Glimmer. Ugh, they name there kids stupid names. I don't even bother to pay attention to the interviews until I see the beast from 2. Cato.

Caesar: So, Cato, shall we expect any unexpected tributes to team up with your pack this year?

Cato: Oh, I wish. We tried to get the little cutie from 12, but she said her mentor wouldn't allow it. But, at least we got to spend the three days in training with her.

Caesar: Oh, isn't that a shame. We would of had a real show to watch this year if she was a part of your pack.

Cato: I agree. She's one sweetie. She gave us hugs and actually started crying when she couldn't team up with us. I felt so bad, and I'm actually a little scared of her now. I never thought I'd fallfor those little puppy dog eyes, but I have to say, I did.

Holy shit she fooled Panem! She's gonna win this thing by her cuteness! Wow, I really need to give her more credit. She's gonna be flooded with sponsors! I can't believe I'm gonna see my baby sister again! I mean, she fooled the careers. The only reason I know she came up with the idea is because she's my sister, and I know that she does the puppy eye thing way too much for my liking. Well, that was, before the games. Now I just want her to do it a million more times!

Her interview comes on. She is wearing a tiara and a dress that makes her look like she's 5. Her hair is the same way it was for the reaping, and the dress is a soft yellow. Prim runs on the stage and jumps into Caesar's arms. he twirls her around and then lets her sit in his lap.

Prim: Caesar, you seem like a nice boy. Would you like to be my new best friend?

She uses those big eyes that you can never say no to.

Caesar: I would be honored too!

Prim jumps up and down and squeals with excitement.

Caesar: Primrose, what do you miss the most about district 12?

Prim: First of all, it's exhausting here in the Capitol. I don't get to to bed until 9:30! Effie says I have to get used to not having a lot of sleep though. But that is not what bothers me the most. I used to be able to just run up to my sister and give her a gigantic hug, and everything would be okay. But, because she's not with me I didn't have anyone's lap to sit in or kiss me goodnight. My sister is the most amazing person in the world!

Prim walks over to Caesar and sits on his lap and just hugs him. Wow, she's good! I almost fell for that myself! Caesar strokes her hair and whispers soothing words to her.

Caesar: Oh, I bet she is. I bet she is.

And they just stay like that the whole time, and Prim falls asleep, sucking her thumb. And she never sucks her thumb! When her time is up, Peeta comes and picks her up, kisses her frorhead, and bring her back to Effie. Then he comes back on stage.

Caesar: That was really sweet of you to bring little Primmy backstage.

Peeta: No need to thank me. I know that family of hers is amazing.

What? Peeta must be trying to fool the Capitol and play Mr. Good guy, because he never even spoke to me. The only interaction we'vew ever had was 5 years ago when he tossed me that bread.

Caesar: So Peeta, tell me. Is there a special girl back home.

Peeta: No. no, not really.

Caesar: No? I don't believe it for a second! Handsome lad like you. Peeta. Tell me.

Peeta: Well there uh, there is this one girl, that I've had a crush on forever, but I;m pretty sure she didn't know I was alive until the reaping.

Caesar: So here's what you do. You win. You go home. She can't turn you down then,huh?

Peeta: Thanks, but, I'm not gonna win this thing. I'm gonna make sure her sister does.

What? Peeta Mellark has a crush on me. For his whole? Yah right! Why would he love someone from the Seam? He must be doing this for the camera, right?I mean, it would be stupid for him to like me. Before I actually get to say anything, Gale turns to face me and kisses me.

**So, because I didn't update inlike forever, I gave you a long chapter! I would really love for reviews! Thank you!**


	9. The Party

**The games begin today! So I'm starting this in Effie's POV because she seems like someone who would go to a party in the Capitol. Anyways, here's chapter 9!**

Today has been a big, big, big day. Peeta confessing his love for Prim's older sister, Primstealing the crowd by being an angel and asking to sleep on Caesar's lap. So, I decide I show go and attend a Capitol Pre-Games party to make sure my tributes are all anyone's been talking about, which I'm sure is true.

I am finally in front the presidents mansion where there will be a party all night. I start talking to who a sponsor who I know will give a load of money, but often its to the careers. I frown, but immediately make sure I turn that upside down and walk over to him.

"Corrial and Saphire, what a pleasure to see you two again!" I greet them.

"Oh, now would this be the famous Effie trinket?' Corrial says and greets me with a hug.

"Oh, Effie, I just love that sweetie of yours! She's all anyone's been talking about. I don't believe I've ever seen a tribute ask to sleep on Caesar's lap! How adorable!" Sapphire says.

"Oh, she's the cutest thing ever! I can't even imagine how terrible I will look when she dies. And she's only 12 years old. I love her like she's my own." I say. And its true, I do.

"Oh, Effie, but she got a 12! She might have a chance." Corrial said.

"I know, but I don't imagine the gamemakers were even thinking right when they gave her that. She's so tiny, and coming from district 12 does not give her any advantage at all." I say.

"Well, we can always hope, can't we!" Sapphire says.

"Now wait a second. I have an idea. I know I surely don't want to see the little princess die, and I'm sure no one else in the nation does either. Why don't you chat with there mentor, the drunk guy, when you now he is sober enough, and just say that you were talking to Corrial and Sapphire, and they think the cutie can win if we get the whole nation to agree and flood her with gifts from the sponsors. Anyways, we all know no one can say no to her, and I think she's a smart one too. I truly believe her mentor didn't know about the experience with District 1 and 2. You know, anyone can believe anything she says or asks for. Who can say no to those puppy dog eyes?" He says. I bite my lip and think this through. When I finally did, a huge smile came on to my face.

"Brilliant!"

I excuse myself and then go to the large table with food you could die for. I grab one of everything, making sure to not miss out on the exclusive foods that are new every year. It's a one time chance to taste them. If you don't try them now, you never will again.

I grab something that looks even more than words can describe, when I bump into Snow. "Well, hello there! What a pleasure to see you!" I say, trying to sound delighted, but in reality I just want to make sure I get a sample of the rest of the food before its all gone.

"Effie Trinket. District 12 escort. Now, I'd like to talk to you about your very own, Primrose Everdeen. What a sweetheart she is." He said, without a smile on his face.

"Oh she is. I just love her! I was actually quite surprised she wasn't talking the whole night, she sure loves to chat with people!" I say, sounding cheerful, and incase he brings up the private training, I'll have an excuse of why she was talking the whole time.

"Yes, now there is something that I'd like you to hear. Can you keep a secret, Effie Trinket?" He asks.

"Of course I can, President Snow!" What would he want _me _to know right now? The games begin tomorrow, and anyways, shouldn't he be talking with the gamemakers about any last minute things?

"You, and Seneca Crane, are the only ones who know about this. Little Primrose has everyone's hearts melting, and you can only imagine what the can do for the Capitol, if you know what I mean." He says.

"I do" I say with a slight grin. "Now, how long are we to wait for the games to begin?" I ask curiously.

"Well, that information will be released tomorrow with a lot more information too. But until then, I'd like you to be sure to have everyone involved with your tributes to watch what will be on screen tomorrow at 8 a.m.. The whole nation will be watching." He says and walks away. Now, what could that be?

**KPOV**

We just were given a message that President Snow will be giving a live message to all of Panem in 5 minutes. I don't remember any of this happening before, having him speak right before the games begin.I am just hoping something bad didn't already happen to my little duck.

Finally, I am in the square, all by myself, because truthfully, I can't stand Gale after he kissed me, he knows I don't want to be in a relationship.

"Welcome, to all of Panem. Now, I have a very important message for you all. There has been some sort of, _delay_, in the games this year. As you all know, the female tribute from District 12, has stolen our hearts away." My sister. What have they done to her. Now I'm getting angry. Ugh.

"Well, because of that, I have just decided to not have any tributes compete yet. I have still not determined whether or not I will hold the games this year, so in the mean time, all will be coming home except for one. Primrose Everdeen will be staying in the Capitol for a while, and will work with our District 4 victor, Finnick Odair."

**So, didn't expect that to happen, did ya! Well, neither did I! Next chapter will probably be in Prim's POV, but no promises! As always, I am looking for suggestions for upcoming chapters! **


	10. Prim's reaction

**Fast Update! Anyways, last chapter I just realized I put in the authors note that the games would begin, well that was obviously wrong, so sorry for the mistake! **

**PPOV**

"What! Are you kidding me! I don't even know if this is a good thing or not! I can't believe what is happening! I mean, I absolutely love the Finnick Odair, but when do I get to go home? What are they gonna do to me?" I practically scream to anyone who will answer. Peeta then comes over to comfort me, while Haymitch is just sitting there laughing.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? The next Finnick Odair?" He says with a laugh.

"Haymitch!" Effie exclaims. However, there is something weird about the way he is acting, but I can't put my finger to it.

"Did you hear that? She's gonna be working with my pal Finnick. So you know what that means, right? She's gonna help sell things .Except she can't use her body the same way. She will be using her cuteness. People would die to talk to Prim, and to have those two together, romantically or not, the Capitol will love it, and that's all that matters, right?" Haymitch says with a tone that means 'I'm smarter than you and theres nothing you can do about it' voice. Effie just storms out of the room.

"Haymitch? Is that really what's gonna happen?" I ask.

"I believe so, sweetheart. Now, they are yet to determine if they will hold the games. So, basically, if you do as they say, and you sell a lot, there will be no games. But, if there plan doesn't work out, you could die, in the games. Now sweetheart, if I were you, I'd just try to put on a big show for the Capitol, and it may just have to do with a certain bronze-haired green-eyed boy. Just saying," He says with a grin.I just sigh and go to my room and lay in my bed.

**Very short chapter, I know. Its just that I thought this part might be important, and I didn't want to save when Prim meets Finnick for a different part. Also, I'm gonna make Finnick 18 instead of what like 26 or something? So, yah! Please review and tell me a suggestion please!**


	11. Very Important Authors Note!

**Sorry Readers but this is an authors note! So, I REALLY need your opinion on something. Now, in the last chapter I said that the games will stop and Prim will stay in the Capitol with Finnick. So, here's the thing. 1. We can forget that happened and I can continue to write the Games the way they are supposed to be or 2. I can continue writing the story with Prim working with Finnick. If I do #2 I don't think I actually will do a Finnick and Prim romance story. So, what would you like? Please Review or PM me to tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

** This story is going to continue as if Prim did go in the games. So, all that happened after the interviews didn't happen, got it?**

I wake up screaming and crying. Today I am going in the games. Today I will die.I decide to get out of my bed and take a shower. I scrub every part of my body until I am squeaky clean. I finally get out, put my outfit on, and go to breakfast.

"Ready for the big day, Prim?" Haymitch asks. I shake my head and tears start to come out of my eyes.

"No. I am going to die. Did you hear me screaming and crying last night?" I ask in tears. That is when Peeta comes over to pick me up, and I hide my face in his shoulder.

"Its okay, Prim. I will protect you. Don't worry, the careers will not be after you either, they love you. And Rue, we can form an alliance with her. It will all be fine. You will be the only 12 year victor ever, and then you can go home to your great big sister." He says, rubbing my back.

"But Peeta, what about you? I can't live the rest of my life knowing I am only alive because you died. I just can't!" I cry louder.

"Prim, shh, I'm sure it won't end up being the two of us left. If that happens, we will figure out how to make things alright. Just know, I would rather you live then me." He says. Ugh, why is he so perfect? He is perfect. That is why he needs to go home.

"Peeta, you need to go home. Katniss needs you more than she needs me. She needs someone in her life who can make her more happy. She really needs happiness. She never smiles. Peeta, you can help her. Please go home, for both me and her." I say pleadingly.

"No, Prim. I have seen her with you, and then I have seen her without you. She loves you more than anything else in the world. Shelooks happy with you. She would be devastated if you died. Prim, you are the only person she cares about. You need to go home." He syas with sympathy.

"Well then we both do." I say strongly

* * *

**I know it has been forever. This is just to let you know I have not forgotten about this story. The more reviews I get, the more likely I will want to continue:) Sorry for the short chapter, at least it was sweet! Why to review?**

**R- Because it will Ruin my life if you don't!**

**E- Because my name starts with an E!**

**V- It will let me know if you think my story is Very good or not!**

**I- Because I get really happy when I get them!**

**E-Because whenever I get an E-mail, I hope it is from fanfiction!**

**W- Because it will let me know, why, what, when, where or whatever you want to tell me!**


	13. Chapter 13

In ten seconds I will step in the tube that will bring me into the arena that will lead to my ultimate death. What was I thinking? There is no possible way I will win this thing, thats for sure.

"Cinna, thank you for being so nice to me. Please know I really do appreciate it, and if you can, try to tell my sister and my mother I love them."

"Of course, Primrose. You can count on me to tell them."He says and hugs me. I know I have to step inside the tube.

I go in, and then everyhing turns black. Then, it starts moving really fast upwards, until I am in the arena. I look around, and see woods. And then there is the cornucopia, it is full of supplies I can use. On one side of me there is a girl with orange hair, and the other side is the boy Marvel. Hmm, maybe I can get something out of this...

"Psss... Marvel" I whisper. He turns his head towards me, confused, but then lifts his eyebrows up.

"Are you nervous?" he shrugs

"I am. What do I do?" I ask innocently.

"Just... just wait here. I will grab some supplies for you, and then leave and ally up with someone. I won't kill you." He says quietly and harshly.

"O-okay. Thank you, and good luck"

By this time the gong is about to ring. I just did a few things. I distracted a career, made him get me supplies, and he said he wouldn't kill me. Congratulations Prim. I wonder if the cameras caught that.

* * *

"5...4...3...2...1" The gong rings and I don't move, but Marvel does. I look for Rue and see she is starting to make her way into the woods. Good. She survived the bloodbath. Peeta is signaling for me to come to him, but I shake my head no and put a finger up telling him to wait a minute.

"Here. Take this." Marvel says and leaves. I run to Peeta, and when I get to him he takes the back pack so it will be less weight for me, and we just run in the woods.

We come to a halt when I saw something move.

"Peeta, I think I saw someone." I say.

Immediately, he shoves me behind him, and then takes a step forward to look. I turn around, and that is when I see the person.

* * *

**I am so sorry this was such a short chapter! So... who do you think this mystery person is? Review and tell me your guess! Haha only I know! So, did you all see those new catching fire pictures! I did! They are in the arena, and truthfully I did not expect Mags to look like that! I thought she would be shorter with shorter hair and curly hair! There was also a picture of Finnick shirtless! Haha so how many of you fell for this prank! The chapter is not even over yet! Don't worry I didn't make it THAT short lol**

* * *

"Rue?" I question.

"Prim. Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, I am. Are you? Do you have any allies yet?" I ask.

"I'm fine, a little lonely, but not hurt." She says.

"Oh, well, do you want to ally up with us?"

"Sure! So, did you get a backpack or any supplies? This is what I have." She says as she lays out her few things. Peeta comes over and smiles at Rue.

"How about we do this bonding thing somewhere else. We should find a safe place where we will be protected." he says.

We follow him and walk for about a half a mile until we get to the perfect spot. There is a cave and it camofluges into the area. Inside the cave there is a peak whole, so we can se what is being done outside.

* * *

"Okay, so now we can show what we have." Peeta says.

I open up my bag and see crackers, a pair of sunglasses, socks, two bandages, dried fruit, and a sleeping bag.

"Wow, Prim, you have night vision goggles!" She says as she picks up what I thought were sun glasses.

"They let you see in the dark!" She continued.

"Hmm, thats cool. So you have a slingshot, and some matches. Thats good." I say.

"So, I know it is early, but we do need some water. I'll go looking around, and if you see anyone, stay still and do not say a word." Peeta says.

"We need a signal, so incase it gets late and you are not back yet." Rue suggests.

"Like what?"

"Um, how about this." She whistles a four note tune, and then seconds later it is repeated. Me and Peeta look at her shocked, and she giggles a little.

"That was the mockingjays. They repeat the tune, and so if it gets late, one of us can whistle it, and if you reply, that will mean you are safe and will be back soon." She says.

"Okay, we can do that." I say. Peeta leaves, and so Rue and I sit there, and use sticks to draw in the dirt.

* * *

**Ok, so the chapter really is over now! Did you lke it? I hope so! I still have a few spots left in my syot, so you are welcome to submit a tribute! All of this is on my profile page!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I just thought I would let you all know ahead of time that the deaths won't necessarily be the same as they are in the books. **

Peeta arrived back and foud a place with water. In the morning, we went there, and I saw a water bottle in my packet so I used that. We were almost back at the cave when I heard someone from behind. I paused, so Peeta and Rue did too. I turned around and there I saw Cato.

I waved a little and gave a small smile.

"I have to admit, you are pretty smart. You tricked me, but don't worry. I won't hurt you. That would be a waste of my time. However, that big friend of yours, won't be let go that easy. See, I know you and your little friend can't possibly survive too much longer, especially without the help of blondie. I'll let you two run now, and your little eyes won't have to see what I do to him. And remember who you would be fighting against."

"No! You can't hurt Peeta! You can't! Peeta is a much better person than you will ever be!" I scream. Before I can even feel the tears stream down my face Cato pushes me and Rue. He then goes to attack Peeta while Clove comes to scare us. I look over at Peeta and see he is trying to tell us to run. I refuse to.

I really thought we would last a long time. But now, I am really nervous Peeta won't make it. I don't know what to do, so I look over at Rue. She runs off, and for a second I think she is just going to leave me. Then, she turns around to face me and holds up a finger telling me to wait a second.

I look at Peeta and see he is trying really hard to win the fight against Cato. Peeta does wrestling back home, so that must be helping him out a bit. They keep fighting, and I just stand their hopelessly as Clove is doing something with her knives.

"You know kid, you're lucky I don't think you'll last long. If I thought you had a chance of surviving, I would deal with you right now." Clove says harshly to me. I don't think she ever liked me too much. Well, I think she 'liked' me when the other careers were watching, just because the rest of them did. However, I have to say, I do not think either Marvel or Glimmer would hurt Peeta. I could probably trick them into being nice to me. They are just so stupid like that.

Suddenly, I can see smoke from the corner of my eye. I turn to face it, and start to panic. Clove sees me staring, so she turns her head.

"Cato! Cato stop! Look!" She says yelling at Cato.

Cato and Peeta both stop fighting and look at where Clove is pointing.

"Lover boy, you were lucky this time. Clove, let's go get the others." Cato says and runs off with Clove.

Moments later, after they are both out of sight, Rue pops out of nowhere.

"So, how did I do?" She says all smiles. Ohhh, so she made their be smoke.

"Wow Rue! That was awesome! You even tricked me!" I say and hug her. She is not a bad ally at all!

**Woah, did any of you think Peeta would die? I was about to have that happen, even though I love him, but then decided it was too early!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi! So, I am sorry, but I don't think I can continue. I have writers block, and I just haven't thought of anything to write for this stroy in a long time. I know this is the second time I am doing this to a story, but I feel pretty confident that it won't happen to my other two. I enjoy writing the chapters to my other two, but with this story, I just don't. So, if anyone would like to adopt this story, just let me know. And, I would like to thank all of you that reviewed, followed and favorited this story. It was my first ever fanfiction, and I am lucky to have readers like you:). **


End file.
